


Not a Happy Ending... ♥

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles and Derek don't get a happy end...;D
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Not a Happy Ending... ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little in love with this story.
> 
> I hope you liked it all the same.
> 
> :)

Stiles was sick.

He knew it.

He had all the symptoms.

He had shivers running through his body and he felt that the temperature of the room had drop like 10 degrees.

His throat was sore, and he had a terrible cough.

He couldn’t wait for the pack meeting to end, to go home, to his bed under warm blankets and pass out for the next few days.

His dad had left for a police conference in a nearby town and he was going to have the entire place to himself.

In his current state he wasn’t able to participate a lot at the ongoing talk. He was curled into himself in the corner of the couch in the middle of the room.

He also didn’t notice the pair of green-hazel eyes that was staring him the entire time.

Once everyone was about to leave the flat including the sick human, Derek caught up with Stiles, holding him in place.

“You stay” he ordered and as he gave the others his last instructions for the night.

Stiles groaned but remained on spot. “As much as I would like to stay and do whatever you need me to do, it will have to wait. I’m not feeling really well. I need to lay down.” He started to move towards the exit again feeling a bit dizzy.

Derek was on to him in a flash picking him up and leading him to his bed. Stiles groaned feeling, the whole room spinning; being manhandled in his current condition didn’t help at all.

The Alpha placed him carefully on the bed and started to take the human’s shoes off; Stiles was whining miserably in return.

“What are you doing Sourwolf? You should have left me go home” Stiles protested, curling into himself again as the werewolf put two blankets on top of the him.

“You are in no position to drive. You can rest here.” the werewolf answered softly, and Stiles hummed getting warmer and more comfortable by the second; Stiles didn’t have the power to argue he simply closed his eyes in search of a much-needed comfort.

Stiles was fast asleep in a few minutes. Derek felt pleased. His _mate_ was safe on his bed sleeping; he was sick though and Derek blamed himself.

It was Derek who Stiles had to held in the surface of the lake for over an hour and as a result Stiles was now suffering now.

The wolf whined inside feeling sad; he was an Alpha werewolf god damn it; he should be the one to protect the human not the other way around.

Stiles was so loyal and selfless, risking his own life to save Derek and now he was sick because of him. And Derek hated himself for it.

Keeping Stiles there and pampering him seemed the obvious choice. Plus he dad was away, and he had no one else to look out for him. It was his duty to take care of him. He didn’t trust anyone else to do it.

Stiles didn’t have to know… How Derek felt about him, what he truly meant for the werewolf, all Stiles had to do was keep his mouth shut and let the Alpha take care of him.

_If only it would be that easy…_

Derek went to his kitchen, where he had stashed everything a human or werewolf might need (from food till drugs) and grabbed some pills he knew they would help put the fever down. Having a pack, a big pack with various members, (werewolves, banshees, hunters, humans) meant he had to be prepared.

Plus his _mate_ was human… and clumsy and troublemaker and sweet and had moles like star constellations all over his skin.

_Focus Derek!_

He reached his bed and softly pocked the hand of the human who was snoring softly. Stiles blinked and saw what the werewolf was holding.

He took the pills without hesitation drinking some water from the offered glass Derek was holding for him.

_Stiles didn’t know what got into the bigger man. Derek was never the caring kind of guy with anyone as long as Stiles knew him. He usually left Scott or called Deaton to deal with the sick and the wounded. Never the Alpha himself._

_So what happened now?_

_Maybe the werewolf felt guilty for the cold of the human. But Stiles didn’t mind helping him. In fact Stiles would do anything for the werewolf expecting nothing in return._

_Because Stiles was in love with Derek._

_He loved the stupid, self-sacrificed werewolf with that kind of love that you write songs about._

_Derek however didn’t feel the same. How could he?_

_The werewolf was 10 levels of hotness and Stiles was a spaz._

_But maybe tonight was different._

_Maybe he was hallucinating._

_Maybe everything was simple a dream._

“Hold my hand… Please?” Stiles asked out of the blue.

Derek put the glass down and shyly entwined his fingers with the human’s who sighed happily closing his eyes.

He pulled the hand closer cuddling it curling into a ball around it and shaking softly; he was still cold, but he had Derek around to keep an eye on him.

_Everything was going to be alright._

He tried hard not to fall asleep, it wasn’t every day that he had Derek this close to him, watching out for him; having the werewolf by his side, to take care of him, keep him company was something that Stiles never thought that he could have until tonight.

Eventually he felt asleep feeling warm fingers softly caressing his forehead.

Peter appeared out of nowhere like the creeper he was.

He placed a bowl of hot soup on the counter, the same soup he made to his human wife, whenever Sophia was sick. Derek held his breath a little knowing how much he loved that woman and what it meant for the older werewolf having someone to take care for.

He didn’t say anything except one phrase that sounded more like an advise.

“Take care of your mate.” The older werewolf whispered.

“He is not…My mate” Derek bit his words, trying not to disturb the sleeping human. Stiles was breathing softly mumbling silly things like candies and giggling a little.

Derek’s heart melted every time he took a glance on him and Peter smirked in response.

“He is. And you know it. Stop being such a coward and tell him. You are an Alpha. You need him as he needs you. This kind bond goes both ways and you know it. Plus, you can see it, werewolf or not.. His eyes light up every time he sees you. His mood gets better. His heart beats like crazy. His scent gets sweeter and spicier. He is your other half, your soul mate. Accept it and cherish it while you can… You never know what comes next” Peter said before he disappeared.

_Part of Derek knew that Peter was right. He knew how he felt about Stiles. His wolf was screaming and longing him in a way he never did for anyone before. He wanted to protect and shield the human from the world. To keep him only for himself as selfish as that might be._

_But Stiles was young and beautiful. He deserve a better person that Derek would ever be. A chance in life away from all the supernatural. The Alpha didn’t want to take that away from his human. He loved him way too much for it._

He sighed defeated. With one quick move of his free hand he removed his shoes, and pants and got under the covers with Stiles. The human got comfortable in the embrace of the bigger man. He was clinging onto the warm body of the werewolf seeking warmth and comfort that Derek was more than happy to provide for him.

After a few hours of sleep Stiles stirred. He was comfortable but warm, way too warm for his liking. Derek blinked letting him go unwillingly. The human’s fever had broke down and he was sweating.

Stiles’ eyes were shinning even if there was no light in the room. Derek could see it clearly and placed his hand cupping the cheek of the human; his temperature seemed to be normal at the time.

“Go take a shower. It will help you.” The Alpha instructed as he let go of the human.

“I have nothing to change into, no clothes…” Stiles answered back untangling as gracefully as he could himself from the werewolf.

“I will bring you some of mine and a towel.” Derek got up and started searching his wardrobe.

“Are you sure?” the human questioned.

_He knew that Derek didn’t like him and sharing his clothes.. For a werewolf it was a big deal. Scott never shared his clothes with anyone but Alisson. Sharing scents was a very intimate action between a werewolf and a human. And Derek offering that to Stiles so easily it didn’t things to the human’s heart._

He got up and walked slowly towards the shower.

The whole time he was under the water spray Stiles mind wondered.

_Why Derek was being so nice to him?_

_Did it meant something?_

_And if it did…_

_What?_

Questions like these were filling the human’s head. Stiles decided to stop freaking out by the time he got out of the shower. Derek was been friendly and caring towards a friend and a pack mate. That was all.

Derek had placed a soft towel a pair of underwear sweatpants and a t-shirt, all in dark grey tones for him; they were soft and comfortable, and Stiles tried hard not to swoon as they also smelled like Derek.

He got out and found the Alpha by the small kitchen busing himself. “Go lay down, I’m coming.” The werewolf said without turning back. The human admired the view. Derek’s toned body was always a sight for the human. He stared for a few moments, the werewolf was on black boxers and a shirt after all and did as he was instructed. Derek was right. The shower had indeed helped him.

Stiles headed towards the bed. Derek had changed the sheets and had it ready for him. Stiles bit his lip and sat against the head of the bed waiting for the werewolf.

Derek appeared holding a plate with what looked like soup. Stiles opened his mouth in shock.

“Peter made it for you. Heard you were feeling sick.” The Alpha said as he sat by the bed next to the human.

“Does it have poison in it?” Stiles sassed trying to get the plate from the hands of the other man.

“No I don’t think so. I could smell it.” Derek smirked. “I changed the sheets 5min ago I’m not letting you make a mess.

Stiles tried to be offended and answer something back, but he had to admit the werewolf was right. So he glared at the werewolf instead folding his hands around his chest.

“Open up.” Derek instructed as he brought the spoon closer to the human’s lips.

Stiles opened his mouth and tasted the food; it was delicious. His surprised face made Derek smile.

As Stiles enjoyed his meal the Alpha confessed to his mate something from the past. “Peter used to make it for us when we were little and for his mate when she was sick. Sophia loved his cookin, and this was her favorite comfort soup.” Stiles was socked.

_Peter cooking?_

_And cooking for him?_

“I’m sorry.” Stiles felt incredibly guilty all of the sudden about his previous comment.

Derek looked at him and smiled.

“It was not your fault.” Derek reassured him and got up to get to the kitchen to leave the empty plate.

It was already past midnight and Stiles needed to rest; Derek needed to rest too. He reached the bed and laid down with Stiles seeking his warmth with no shame folding himself around the werewolf.

“Thank you.. For doing this..” he whispered into the Alpha’s chest.

The werewolf didn’t say anything but held him a little tighter on his body and Stiles smiled in return.

“I never thought.. That this would be possible. You and me cuddling. Maybe I should get sick more often.” The human continued his train of thought.

The Alpha rolled his eyes and whispered. “Don’t you dare. I want you healthy and mouthy as soon as possible.” The werewolf declared and made Stiles smile even more.

“I didn’t know you cared so much, considering your constant growls and occasional threats: I will rip your throat out with my teeth I quote...” Stiles sassed teasingly.

“No one gets to threat you by me!!!” the alpha said smug.

“Hmmm anything else I should know about?” Stiles pushed a little further.

“Sleep Stiles. We both could use some rest.” Derek said placing a soft kiss on the human’s hair.

“Would you ever going to tell me?” the human’s voice was softer this time.

The Alpha took a deep breath and confessed. “I don’t get a happy ending Stiles. Not after everything that happened. And you deserve one. I’m not sure I can be that for you.” There was pain in his voice, but Stiles wasn’t having that.

“You are good and caring and trying to be a better person like the rest of us Derek. You made mistakes, like the rest of us that only makes you human. As for a happy ending… How can it be happy if it’s the end? When something finishes for good its final. And I don’t want that. I want to be with you. I’m positive you smelled my attraction since day one. I wasn’t as stealthy as I wanted about it anyway. My parents Derek they met and had nothing to do with the supernatural and yet when my mother died she left my dad devastated. Was it a happy ending? Hell no!!!” he took a deep breath and continued.

All I know is that we are both here and we care for each other protect each other and that’s enough for me. I love you Derek Hale and I would anything to protect you. So isn’t this enough? For now? There is always gonna be something out there to complicate things supernatural or not. The true question is. Do you want this? Us? That’s all that matters. I want you.” Stiles stated with confidence and waited for the collision.

Derek searched for the human’s eyes and reached for his lips. Kissing him was a need at that moment. He needed him, he needed Stiles.

The human was more than a willing participant. He parted his lips and surrendered to the kiss. He didn’t have much experience they both knew it, but Stiles was enthusiastic and left the cutest noises that Derek has ever heard. They kissed passionately for what it seemed like ages but still it wasn’t enough. The longing and what they felt for each other wasn’t going to be satisfied that easily.

The Alpha’s eyes were on display as he growled seductively in the human’s ear. “Take what you want babe. Do whatever you want..” the werewolf said licking a long stripe in the sweet long neck of Stiles who moaned loudly.

Stiles then got on top of him and started moving his body against the firm one of the werewolf, gracefully like a snake surrounding its victim to his liking. Derek was surrendered without second thought; Stiles was his mate after all.

Their dicks started ratting against each other leaving them both moaning and panting. The slow but intense motion was enough to send them both to heaven; they both knew it.

Before Stiles reached ecstasy he was flipped under the werewolf. The Alpha was on top of him panting but needed his human much more than he could bare. He slid Stiles’ underwear just enough and took him all inside his wet mouth. He needed to taste him; he needed Stiles to give him everything.

Stiles’ brain was screaming Derek’s name, his heart was pounding, and all his senses were on overdrive; all he wanted was to please the Alpha. After Derek squeezed his ass urging him to push deeper and fuck his mouth Stiles moaned and moved shyly. He did I again and again and after a few thrusts he was cumming hard inside the perfect mouth of the werewolf.

Derek drunk him up like he was tasting nectar, cleaning him up with his skillful tongue, and moaned reaching for his partner’s lips once again. He was still hard, and Stiles was now panting his name like a prayer. He laid on his side and next to the human, he took Stiles’ left hand, kissing one by one his slim long fingers. Then Derek had his own boxers down and their joined hands caressing him, leading the Alpha to his own release.

Stiles’ eyes were fixed on the motion. The human had never see or felt something more erotic and sexier. Derek was a gift given to the humankind but sharing this with him was beyond something he had ever imagined. The Alpha was big and long and the human couldn’t wait to put his own lips around this dick.

While Derek was cumming his had his eyes closed his fangs out and his forehead joined against the human’s. He had messed his shirt with his own release, but it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was Stiles who was grinning like a cat and he smelled and looked happy. The wolf inside the Alpha was purring too. From happiness.

Derek got up to clean himself and change. A new tight pair of marron boxers was all he wore after he cleaned himself. He also brought a clean cloth to take care of his mate who was smiling and enjoyed the attention.

Once he was satisfied Derek was by the human’s side placing soft kisses all over his face with Stiles wiggling in his arms and giggling satisfied. “How are you feeling?” Derek asked as he was nuzzling the human’s neck.

“I….I….” Stiles tried unable for once in his life to form a sentence.

“Stiles you are freaking me out.” The Alpha looked at his mate concerned.

“Did I break you?” the werewolf teased feeling the scent of the human getting embarrassed.

“I did, didn’t I?” Derek asked with smug.

“Shut up..” Stiles whispered blushing hard.

“You said… I’m yours… You moaned it when…” Stiles said hesitantly.

“When I cummed.” Derek added when he looked at the human’s eyes.

“You are Stiles. You are my mate.” The Alpha said and flashed his eyes. “I know it’s a lot to take in but… it’s the truth. It doesn’t mean… We don’t have to… Nothing will change if you don’t want to.” The werewolf said with a sad tone on his voice.

“No!” Stiles said loudly. “I want this. I want you… I love you Sourwolf. I already told you that. I dreamed this for so long that I’m scared it a dream or something.” The human confessed.

“I’m real..” the Alpha reassured him. “This is real.” He brought their hands close to his mouth placing a soft kiss on the human’s hand.

The human nodded and came closer to the werewolf’s body cuddling him hard.

They stayed silent after that letting sleep taking them to the dream world.

“I love you too, mate’” Derek whispered before he closed his eyes, calmed as his mate was safe between his arms.

Derek and Stiles didn’t get a happy ending.

Because true love never ends….

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments Please :P


End file.
